Sand bags are normally used to reduce or avoid damage resulting from floods. However, deployment of sand bags takes up considerable time and labor as the bags have to be transported to the deployment site and then manually filled with sand. In addition, filled sand bags do not tend to be easily portable and, while functioning solely as a protective device, they fail to harness the energy of a flood's surge. As such, there is a need for a flood prevention device or apparatus that is easily transported, may be rapidly deployed and makes use of the energy generated by the flood surge force.